Like a Goddess
by ActionGal07
Summary: He never stopped thinking about her. He had always loved her. But times have changed and they drew apart. Yet he always hoped his love could reach her somehow. But she was like a goddess and him a mere mortal. Oneshot. 362x60. Please R


This is my first short story of this couple that I have always liked. I wonder if I'm the only one cause the pairing ain't common. But I see some potential in it so give it a chance. Enjoy.

She was like a Goddess...Ruling up in the celestial skies above.

In the deepest most chilly part of the Cadets Next Door Training Center, he could only continue to worship her from afar. To admire the strong-willed and earnest leader she had become. To think that he had turned her into something so much more. Only to fade into the background until he wasn't noticiable anymore.

Patton Drilovsky, A.K.A Numbuh 60 of the Kids Next Door, was a good soldier like any other. Fierce in spirit, pride visible in his missions, and a heart filled with iron steel loyalty for the Kids Next Door and all that it represents. It was his job to create inspiration.

"No no no! Not like that! A good KND agent never goes down so easily! You must stand up and fight!"

Numbuh 60 had been observing the way a nervous little boy tried to hold up his weapon the right way. Poor boy had so much potential and yet lacked the courage to grasp his inner strength. Now the boy looks up timidly as the drill operative marched over at once.

"S-s-sorry. I'm not used to weapons like these. Please don't yell," The boy was still so young and so unsure of himself.

Numbuh 60 moved the boy's hands so that they held onto his weapon with firmness and confidence. This was his job...he helped cadets to find their strengths, their weaknesses, their talents. He turned them into the best of the best. Sometimes he made them into the greatest heroes ever known in the KND.

"You're a field operative. It's your job to protect kids everywhere from the tyrannical oppression from adults and teens alike! You need to be the warrior, Samsom! Serve and protect!" Numbuh 60 barked.

The young boy, Samson, seem to try and keep the pep talk in mind as he focused to hold the weapon right and to aim for the targets in the distance. Numbuh 60 secretly liked the kid. Samson had been aspiring to be a KND Enforcer someday, and Numbuh 60 would do everything in his power to see to it that that goal was accomplished.

He loved his job. It was here that enabled Numbuh 60 to bond with some promising kids who turned out to be amazing agents in a little over two months. It isn't easy work...but hard efforts always paid off in the end. But the biggest honor, was sending Numbuh 362 these talented cadets.

Rachel T. McKenzie, A.K.A Numbuh 362 was the lovely supreme leader of the entire Kids Next Door. The steadfast blond leader often resided up in the Moonbase above the starry skies. Like a goddess...she looked over everyone before her. She was a proud warrior at heart, a strong believer in the traditions of the KND, and she opposed to any kind of injustice.

She was everything a lady leader should be. Numbuh 60 couldn't stop thinking about her...about the one girl who had taught him to have passion in your work. He had secretly loved her for that. The drill operative had never been deeply moved by any other girl before. Rachel T. McKenzie had left her mark on him.

Then one day...the unspeakable happened. Chad Dickson, A.K.A Numbuh 274 and former Supreme leader had gone and betrayed the KND. It had been a major blow to many agents who had once looked up to Numbuh 274. Numbuh 60 had been shocked like all the others about the incident. But the real problem only came after that. Who was going to be the new supreme leader?

There had been many candidates but also a lot of KND agents who didn't want to take on such a big responsibility. Numbuh 60 never forgotten the day when Numbuh 362 first came to him when she had something troubling thoughts on her mind. The two had used to be such good friends...how he grew to miss her company now.

"Good work soldier! That's enough for today. Better hurry off to lunch. But I want you to work on your reflexes next time!" Numbuh 60 ordered, sending off the determined Samson.

After attending the practices for today, Numbuh 60 exited the shooting range room through a side door. And there the drill operative went down the chilly halls of the KND Arctic Base with a absent-minded expression. Other KND operatives in the hall saluted him respectfully as he passed by.

In his mind, he could recall the memory of when Rachel had come to him for help. It had been two weeks and the KND Moonbase was still struggling without a supreme leader. Numbuh 362 had been considering on becoming the new supreme leader. But at the time, she was unsure of herself. And not to mention afraid that she would not be able to take on that big responisibility and high position. She had previously been the KND Moonbase's best spy.

"Patton, things are a mess right now. The Kids Next Door are really seeing dark days without a supreme leader running Moonbase. With Numbuh 274 gone, everyone is losing hope along with their marbles!" Rachel had said.

Patton couldn't help but smile wryly upon Rachel while keeping his fond feelings hidden within. After all these years of working together closely with her, he was elated to see that she had gone to him to talk of her problems. It was due to how well they connected and saw each other as both dear friends and respectful operatives.

"So what are "you" going to do about it?" Patton loved to tease her sometimes. It helped her to calm down and think more clearly.

The two operatives sat side-by-side together on the bench in the moonbase. They had a grand view of the beautiful cosmos with all its twinkling stars and shooting comets. And the big planet Earth seen in the distance as well. Yet Patton was more entranced by the sparkling beauty that was Numbuh 362.

"I like to try and be the supreme leader...I mean...I don't know if I could. But somebody has to step up Patton. Someone needs to take charge." Rachel's turquoise blue eyes lit up with a great inner strength that she was ready to release now.

This came as no surprise at all. Patton had always knew how strong she truly could be. He had seen her in action all the time. Had seen the way she kept her cool in even the most dire situations. Rachel T. McKenzie had loyalty, compassion, dedication and strong beliefs. The idea of her being the supreme leader would truly change the KND for the better.

"Rachel, you could become the new supreme leader. Your exactly the kind of leader the Moonbase needs. You could be the one to lead us...," Patton insisted.

"Oh I don't know. I'm not sure if I can do it. Being the supreme leader can be a tough job. I'll have 26 sectors to look over, I'll have tons of paperwork to do and probably tons of meetings to attend." Rachel said uncertainly.

Frowning disapprovingly upon this kind of talk, Patton didn't resist scooting a little closer to place a hand on Rachel's shoulder. The touch sent shivers up his entire arm and his heart pounded into a excited beat. Trying to contain his overjoyed affection to be with her, the drill operative tried to instill confidence and inspiration into her.

"Now you listen to me Rachel," he began. "Everyone knows what a good KND agent you are. You've got a great sense of duty, a well-organized mind and a lot of courage to spare. Plus you've been in the KND for five years now so you have experience. I really think you could do it. Be the next supreme leader and our next voice."

Rachel turend her head to gaze into the dark blue grey eyes of her best friend and mentor. Patton Drilovsky was always good for his word. She had never doubted his advice and his wisdom before. And if he thought she could be the next best supreme leader, then by jove he must be onto something. Her lips lifted into a cheery smile as she was glad she had come to seek his opinions.

"You really believe it, don't you Patton? You think I've got what it takes to run this KND Moonbase, huh?" Rachel places hands on her hips and gave that take-charge look that Patton always loved.

"I don't believe it, I know it!" Patton convinced her while giving a encouraging nudge. "Besides, I think we could use a lady leader calling the shots around here. Go for it Rachel! Step up and take the lead!"

Not long after that, Numbuh 362 did go for her goal of being a supreme leader. And in only just one week, she finally accomplished her mission as Patton always knew she would. Rachel T. McKenzie became the newest supreme leader that soon all the KND agents came to admire and respect. And Numbuh 60 stood proud as he convinced his lovely secret crush to never be afraid to aim for your ambitions.

Things had been real great as Numbuh 362 managed to clean up the messes that Numbuh 274 had left behind. He had continued to train the Cadets Next door, but he never stopped loving Rachel as she went off to become a important member of the Kids Next Door. To this day, she continued to haunt his thoughts, his dreams, his deepest wishes to be with her again. He really thought that perhaps he could finally pursue his goal of winning the love and affections from Rachel.

But then things started to change... and she began to drift away like a goddess into the heavens. Leaving him to be merely a mortal left on earth. She went so far away...could his love ever reach her?

Numbuh 60 had first noticed how things between him and Numbuh 362 seem to go distant. He had always been there by her side and truly enjoyed being captivated by her every move, the swish of her elegant short blond hair, and her exotic turquoise eyes that flashed with emotion. But now...she no longer had time to spend with him. It was pretty understandable at first. But then it was almost like he had fallen in the background.

It had become depressing for a while. Without her there by his side, Numbuh 60 almost found no meaning to be in the KND after that. All he wanted was for her to be there with him, going through the same action, the same excitement, the same adventures. He was lonely and his heart ached with the presence of his secretly beloved. He tried to ignore it for a while...but then that was when Rachel T. McKenzie started getting her admirers.

Somehow, he wasn't the only one who found Rachel to be attractive and pretty. Soon all the boys were crushing after her and doing all kinds of silly romantic antics just to woo her. Numbuh 60 was constantly jealous and disgusted that anyone would want to be with a girl like Numbuh 362 now that she had become supreme leader. It was pretty obvious that many boys merely liked the idea on having Rachel as their girlfriend.

Numbuh 362 would make a good girlfriend. Numbuh 60 always secretly knew that. She was loyal, strong-willed, compassionate, a dazzling blond beauty to behold. Any boy would truly be blessed to have her as a girlfriend. Yet, the drill operative cynically thought that all the boys only liked the idea of her and would never truly love her for who she was. But he was certain that he'd always loved her no matter who she chose to be. But it wasn't easy...

One of Numbuh 362's admirers was Numbuh One, A.K.A Nigel Uno. Numbuh 60 used to wonder about the rumors that often made its way to the KND Arctic Base. Nigel Uno was definitely one of the those popular Sector leaders that you hear a lot about. But the drill operative became fiercely jealous and worried whenever he heard about Numbuh 362 and Numbuh One together. Sometimes he really did fear of losing Rachel forever to someone else... Would he always be doomed to watch from the sidelines?

All the while, after roaming in the halls in a complete daze, Numbuh 60 stopped by a window and couldn't resist pulling it open where he feels the cold blast of air seep in. From there, he was able to look up into the sky itself. Knowing that his heart was up there...looking down upon him. His goddess...the one girl who he could worship...but only from afar now.

"I'm so pathetic. How can I teach cadets to follow your dreams when I cannot even follow mines." Numbuh 60 thought gloomily.

After such a long time, Numbuh 362 had become too important and he fell in the background. No matter what, he would never stop loving her. Maybe someday his love would reach out to her and touch her. But now she seem so far away...And not to mention that he continued to have competition for her heart.

She was like a goddess...Ruling up in the celestial skies above... But can a goddess love a mortal?

I really wanted to do this story. Please no flames, do not criticize me for the couples I choose to like. And I certainly don't mean the 1/362 fans any disrespect. I just wanted to try something new. Please review if you liked the story though. Thank you for reading. I may do more KND stories in the future. 


End file.
